Between The Books
by ThunderstarT
Summary: Ever wonder what hapened between the Warrior books? Your questions are answered here!


Between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice

**Between **_**Into the Wild**_** and **_**Fire and Ice**_

Fireheart, Fireheart

Fireheart, Fireheart. Fireheart thought these words in his mind over and over, to get the feel of them.

He glanced at Graypaw, Graystripe! He silently reminded himself.

A cold breeze blew though, Fireheart barley felt it. His joy at being a warrior kept him warm. He thought about doing a small patrol around the camp. But…there was all night ahead of him. He had to stay up. His kittypet life seemed forever ago, now he was a warrior of, in his opinion, the best clan in the forest, Thunderclan.

**Between**_** Fire and Ice **_**and **_**Forest of Secrets**_

Tigerclaw bounded towards Graystripe and Fireheart.

"Get up" meowed Tigerclaw roughly. "We're going home."

Fireheart slowly got to his feet, his wounds hurting. Graystripe followed suit. They followed Tigerclaw and the rest of the Thunderclan warriors off the moor and into the trees.

Bluestar greeted them as they entered the camp. "How did it go?"

"We won." meowed Tigerclaw.

Bluestar nodded. "Good. Now, all of you off to your dens and get some rest."

"Yes Bluestar." Meowed the warriors as they brushed pass her and off to their dens.

So, for the first time in some uncomfortable moons, Graystripe and Fireheart fell asleep, no longer apart, but together, as friends.

**Between **_**Forest of Secrets**_** and **_**Rising Storm**_

Fireheart returned to camp.

"Welcome back deputy".

Fireheart turned around to see Sandstorm padding toward him.

"Hi." He meowed.

"Where's Graystripe?" asked Sandstorm lightly.

"He…" Fireheart looked down at his paws, he couldn't, and he just couldn't tell Sandstorm what had happened.

Sandstorm looked at him sympathetically. "I know." She whispered.

Fireheart buried his muzzle in her warm pale ginger fur, and they stood there like that for a long time, remembering their friend, companion, and the great warrior, Graystripe.

**Between **_**Rising Storm**_** and **_**A Dangerous Path**_

Cloudpaw gazed with fear-glazed eyes at Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, How is this possible?" he whispered.

Sandstorm looked down at the fearful apprentice. "I don't know she admitted, but I'm going to go talk to Fireheart.

"Okay" whispered Cloudpaw, watching as Sandstorm padded towards Fireheart.

**Between **_**A Dangerous Path**_** and **_**The Darkest Hour**_

With sadness deep inside his heart, Fireheart grasped Bluestar's scruff with his teeth and began to drag her body home.

Graystripe went up ahead to make sure that all the dogs left.

I'm leader now thought Fireheart. I'm leader.

Oh Starclan, he thought, how did this happen?

**Between **_**The Darkest Hour**_** and **_**Midnight**_

Brambleclaw couldn't believe. Firestar gone, on a quest, but for how long would he and his mate Sandstorm be gone? Brambleclaw knew no cat could answer these questions.

"All cat that are old enough to catch their own prey, please gather below the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Graystripe yowled.

Brambleclaw sprinted under t he Highrock, wondering whatever this meeting could be about.

"As you all know Firestar has left on a quest." Graystripe began.

"When will he be back?" yowled Ferncloud worriedly. "My kits are going to be apprentices soon!"

"Please Thunderclan," meowed Graystripe in a louder voice, "I'll be taking over Firestar's duties while he's gone, in the meantime I'll be needing a cat to help me out. That cat would kind of be a deputy's deputy. That cat will be Brakenfur.

"Brakenfur, Brakenfur." The clan chanted uneasily.

Brambleclaw joined in. So, he thought, Firestar is really gone, but for how long? Eventually, if the worst comes, will Graystripe be our leader?

**Between **_**Midnight**_** and **_**Moonrise**_

"Now come" Midnight said.

Sleepily the six journeying cats followed Midnight into a place in the cave lined heavily with soft moss.

"You're tired yes?" asked Midnight in the strange accent of hers.

"Yes very." meowed Stormfur.

"Good, here is where you sleep." Midnight answered.

The six cats found places to lie down, and they fell asleep.

**Between **_**Moonrise**_** and **_**Dawn**_

Leafpaw heard the Twolegs, grumbling about some Twoleg thing. Suddenly the

Den lurched, sending Leafpaw's stomach into spasms. The den swayed, and she fell to the floor with a thump.

Finally finding her voice she yowled out "Starclan help me!"

The den lurched again, and Leafpaw sank into a deep sleep…

**Between **_**Dawn**_** and **_**Starlight**_

Squirrelpaw felt her chest rising with excitement. Their new home! She stared out across that lake. Then thought to herself, was the journey over? She realized she wasn't completely sure if she wanted it to be.

**Between **_**Starlight**_** and **_**Twilight**_

Squirrelflight began to run. She really missed Brambleclaw! But, she couldn't trust him, not one whisker.

Arriving at camp she headed straight towards the Warrior den. Ashfur was already there and his eyes lit up as she entered the den. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to him so she curled up inside her nest.

Ashfur narrowed his eyes sympathetically, and he curled up next to her.

**Between **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Sunset**_

Squirrelflight felt her jaw drop open in surprise. Stormfur and Brook, they live in the mountains!

What in Starclan's name were they doing her?

**Between **_**Sunset**_** and **_**The Sight**_

Squirrelflight ran out of her sister's den yowling: "Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw!"

"What?" asked Brambleclaw in a loud surprised voice.

Squirrelflight looked around, "Well Brambleclaw, I'm going to have our kits!" she whispered with excitement.

"Or what now?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Our kits Brambleclaw, our kits." whispered Squirrelflight even more softly.

Brambleclaw started to purr, and Squirrelflight joined him, so they stood there purring happily for a long time.

**Between **_**The Sight**_** and **_**Dark River**_

Jaypaw woke up, not really believing this new piece of information. He, a blind cat, and his siblings in a prophecy from Starclan themselves, a prophecy that foretold great power, greater than maybe even Starclan? Wow. He thought about telling Lionpaw and Hollypaw. No, he thought, although he wasn't sure why. Him powerful though. Him, a blind cat, he still couldn't believe it.

**Between **_**Dark River**_** and **_**Outcast**_

Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg walked out of Firestar's den. Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw came running out of their den to meet them.

"This will be your final assessment, if you pass, then you will be given your warrior names." mewed Brambleclaw.

The three apprentices looked at each other in amazement.

"Really?" asked Mousepaw.

"Yup" mewed Spiderleg.

The three apprentices extanged a quick look than ran up the slope and into the woods.


End file.
